Helping A Fugitive
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The Thief King has a very effective place to had in the Pharaoh's city. He's long had a well working deal with the Ishtars and over the years he's laid his eyes on the family head's sister Ishizu. Will he make her his by asking for her to mend his wounds? (Ripshipping Thief Bakura x Ishizu, One Shot)


**Hello there everyone this is my second Ripshipping oneshot and thankfully its longer than the first because this is my OTP and I was disappointed the last one ended at 13 pages! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Helping a Fugitive

By DNL

He was panting slightly as he ran down a street keeping a good lead on the ones chasing after him. They wouldn't catch him no one ever caught him. He looked over his shoulder that he didn't have his loot slung over it. A mocking grin made its home on his face. He let out a laugh at the guards attempts to catch up to him. Despite their in shape appearance they were boringly slow compared to him. Sometimes he wondered why they even tried. He pondered the thought it was for appearances to show they put in an effort to keep getting paid. If he was their boss he'd have them fired for failing. Oh! That was a good idea for why they tried, they didn't want to get fired. Well, luck wasn't with them today. For the one they were chasing after was none other than the infamous Thief King.

He'd earned the title for never getting caught and stealing hard to get items thought impossible to steal. So mere guards were child's play to escape from in fact he'd only let them catch him in the act of stealing to play a game of chase with them. The Thief King was growing bored with the game though he felt they were low grade guards, which was saying something since he felt most guards were pathetic.

Hearing a cliché "Stop right there," the Thief King stopped momentarily to see three guards cutting off his escape route. He looked around ten guards in all quickly surrounded him. He ignored all the put the loot down, come quietly, there's no escape stuff he'd heard it all before. It wasn't over for him yet, oh no, he'd been in this situation before. The street; however, was narrow. This would make things more difficult. His grin stretched out, this was going to be interesting.

"Where did he go!?"

"How could you have lost him? He was right in front of you!"

The Thief King chuckled amusedly to himself as he hide he'd actually managed to jump up into a two story home after dodging a guard. He flinched slightly as he gripped the side of the window. His pinky finger had somehow gotten stabbed with a spear tip. It was bleeding more than he thought it would. It was and odd injury, he felt, but an injury none the less, and one of many the guards had been lucky enough to give him. They had put up a more of a fight than he expected, but they still hadn't caught him and that's all that mattered. He'd given them a few good blows as well knocking out a couple and breaking a thirds arm. After that close corner he still had all of his loot so it was a good day all things considered. He felt the guards should consider themselves lucky he wasn't in the mood for hunting them down and killing them. No he was in a good mood today. He'd stolen something very valuable.

The jewelry he'd taken was valuable yes and so was the other things he'd taken but the crowning achievement of his night was the golden headdress. It was to be given to the new queen that was going to be crowned soon but now it was his to do with as he pleased. He was going to sell for a very pretty penny. Being a male he had no use for a woman's headdress it was bad enough he had white hair that stood out like a sore thumb. Normally he'd keep such a prize but the thing was far too wanted to keep, it'd end up too much of a hassle. Plus when he sold it food and water wouldn't be an issue for a long time.

First thing was first, get fixed up. Running around bleeding would only run the risk of getting an infection and with all his wounds he didn't need more than one, though none at all would be even better. He looked off in the distance the Thief King knew just the place to hide too now that he lost the guards, who had off run somewhere searching for him. Jumping down onto a smaller building's roof he got down form there and snuck off towards his destination.

Oddly enough he was in the richer area of the city, the pharaoh's city. Oh how he loved the idea of taking the pharaoh Atem's queen's headdress right out from under him. It amused him greatly to no end really, the more he thought about it the giddier he felt. He'd love to find out that the crowning of the queen would be canceled until further notice. This would piss off the pharaoh no doubt. Yes he was likely to just get another but he'd take what he could get. The money the thing would rake in would be worth the trouble he'd gone through in getting it anyhow.

Carefully he snuck around the building sticking to his ally the shadows. He'd have to stay unnoticed the rich type often had their own little armies to protect their valuable items, though with him it didn't do much. He didn't feel like having to lose some mindless drones then end up trying to keep his wounds clean till he could reach a place he had bandages and such hidden away. Further the wound on his leg wouldn't stop throbbing from the walk here. A thief with a wounded leg was not a good thing. Making it all the more reason to reach his destination unnoticed.

Him being the King of thieves it was a simple enough matter to sneak by the soundly sleeping rich folk and their guards. Panting slightly he reached the wall of a particular home that was his destination. It was one of his many hiding places and one neither guards nor the pharaoh would think to look for him, making it one of his better hiding places. While many people despised his very existence, from the pharaoh to the rich or other thieves, there were a few who didn't but even fewer he felt he could give one iota of trust.

The family that owned this home of one of them, they were the acclaimed Ishtars and while they seemed like any other family they were not. To the pharaoh Atem they were law abiding but he didn't know was that they hid the Thief King, keeping him from getting caught. The Thief King had an understanding with the young family head Malik. He'd bring him things, things he sold on the black market to keep his family going, and in return he'd hide him from the guards. More sections of the deal were they wouldn't steal from each other, move in on each other's targets, Malik wouldn't cheat the Thief King out of money and they wouldn't harm each other things along those lines. This little allegiance with each other had been going on for a while about close to two years.

The Thief King had actually been contacted by Malik and while he expected to meet an adult he was met with a fourteen year old! It say the least he didn't take him seriously at first but when it turned out he had plenty of info and a good comfortable place to hide he decide to give it a trial run. Malik stayed true to his word and the Thief King in return did as well. He could be loyal when he felt like it, when he felt like it that is, normally he wasn't trustworthy. Occasionally Malik would ask him to get something that his men were too pathetic to get, on rare occasions he was asked to 'silence' a rouge men of his that threatened to expose his little organization.

When he stayed at the Ishtars he was treated as an honored guest which meant good food, soft bed and pretty much near royal treatment. This was what truly sold him on the deal. Growing up poor and on the streets he craved the good life and this was as close as he could get. He milked the allegiance for all it was worth meaning he came as often as he could and so long as he something good to give in return Malik didn't care how often he was around.

Checking around for anyone on back alley behind the house he used the grappling hook he had stored in the loot bag and climbed the wall. Sitting crouched on the wall he returned the hook to the bag and hopped down into the garden below. Feeling more secure the Thief King ventured towards the back entrance that was guarded by two of Malik's men.

Seeing the Thief King out of their peripheral vision one turned to him weapon at the ready until he saw who it was, "Oh it's you…" There was no tone of welcome instead it was dull acceptance laced with fear. He knew he stood no chance against the Thief King but luckily they were included in deal so they were safe unless they turned on their master Malik.

"Tell you master that I've got something very nice for him to sell as payment for my stay." The Thief King said his breathing a little labored but grinning cunningly none the less.

Quickly one rushed into the building to fetch Malik while the other let the Thief King into the home. Inside it was a beautiful home that the King of Thieves had learned from the inside out due to his numerous stays. He'd grown comfortable being at the Ishtars home and despite the occasional argument with Malik, who he was at odd with when it came to who was in charge, the Thief King also felt like he could relax. Telling the guard to get lost he went to the underground room that was hidden from the untrained eye. Here was where the immaculate pure look of the upper floors melted and turned into organized crime. He had to hand it to Malik for the age of sixteen he was a ruthless blond brat that let little stand in his way.

The whole reason for this he'd been told was that, not that he had even asked but been told nonetheless, their Father had ran the organization called the 'Rare Hunters', the underlings were called ghouls as they were mindless and merely served Malik's will, so it was a family thing. It had started when a couple generations back the current pharaoh's great grandfather discontinued their family's service because they became too willing to use the dark shadow magic despite their loyalty. This left the family bitter towards the pharaoh but instead of going out right against the pharaoh they decided to run this organization to ensure their survival. Still they caused the pharaoh trouble but it was just about the money and control over the criminal underworld.

The Thief King really didn't care about the reasons for it all so long as he got a little pampered during his stays. Reaching the meeting room he sat comfortably in his usual chair at one end of the table exhaling through his nose as he felt his body sigh in relief that he wasn't moving anymore, it turned into throbbing shortly after but no longer strained as much.

"Well…look what the mangy cat dragged in, heh-heh."

"What do you want Marik?" The Thief King growled as he looked at Malik's manic younger twin who was standing in one of the door ways. As usual he had his long purple cape mounted on his shoulders and his annoyingly sneering grin on his face. This was one of the downsides to having to stay at the Ishtars; Marik in Akefia's eyes was a constant annoyance so much that he had half a mind to punch him in the face every time he saw him.

Marik being Malik's twin looked a lot like him, save for the eyes lacking pupils and mane of spiked up platinum blond hair and he was taller okay so they looked pretty similar. The big difference was their mentality Malik was calm and calculating so was Marik when he needed to be but overall he was arrogant and a bat shit crazy sadistic asshole. The Thief King despised him and loathed being in the same room as him, while he was a sociopath the Thief King still had some reasoning while Marik killed without reason. How Malik lived with his maniac he had no reason. He did serve a use though by intimidating the competition to being scared out of their wits and was a good threat to hang over people's heads. He was very adept at shadow magic and loved using it against his foes. Should the need to torture someone arose he'd jump at the opportunity as it was his favorite pastime. Why he was like this the Thief King did not know, somehow he figured he'd been born a complete nut job.

"Nothing really, can't I just stop for a friendly chat?" Marik asked in a smooth and clearly mock friendly tone. The King of Thieves growled threateningly but this drew an amused chuckle form the insane sixteen year old that was bold enough to sit near him. He merely looked at the Thief King pondering how to piss him off further, "I'll take that as a no."

The white haired fugitive drew his lips back in a feral snarl, "If you like your teeth in your mouth get out of my sight you freak."

"Like your one to talk." That was it. The King of Thieves snapped up from his seat and in a flash tore Marik from his and pinned him against the wall. Pale purple eyes glared daggers at the hazy lavender ones of Marik who only grinned amusedly knowing full well he'd won his twisted little game.

"That's enough," Snarling the Thief King snapped his head to the voice and saw Malik come into the room looking annoyed with the whole situation. He glared irately at his younger yet taller twin who was giggling insanely out of amusement, "I told you were to stay away from the Thief King when he's around."

"Not even to say hi?" Marik mused in disgustingly fake innocence.

Malik growled not even slightly amused by his question, "I should let the Thief King beat some sense into you, be glad your family Marik." His twin only grinned fully knowing this and clearly using it to his advantage. Malik turned his gaze to the Thief King, "Now if you'll put him down let's get to business." The King of Thieves glared one last time at Marik before dropping him with a disgusted huff and returning to his seat. Malik looked to his right hand man Rishid, a tall muscular man with inscriptions on half of his face, "Rishid take Marik to his room and make sure he stays there until I say he can leave."

Rishid nodded dutifully, "Yes master," He went to Marik who out right refused his assistance in getting up and left the room looking completely upset he was being escorted and grounded to his own room. Rishid merely calmly followed him to be sure he'd behave on the way to his room.

"Now then," Malik said in a calmer business manner as he sat down in the chair opposite to the Thief King, hands knitted together on the table, "I apologies once again for his behavior."

"You should keep him on a leash…" The red robbed King of Thieves growled irately.

"I'll put that into consideration." Malik joked getting a dull huff from the older male, "All jokes aside, I was told you had very interesting for me to put up to sell. By the looks of it this should be something very nice indeed." He said commenting on the Thief King's slightly battered appearance.

With a grin the Thief King rummaged through his loot back, "Indeed it is it'll pay for my lease and medical bills here quick and easy." His words made Malik raise his brows out of intrigue as he waited for him to produce the valuable item. His lavender eyes widened in surprise when he saw the golden headdress come out of the bag.

"Is that-" Malik said in awe as he leaned forward to get a closer look, he couldn't believe what the Thief King had brought him he really did deserve his title.

"The headdress the pharaoh had made for his new queen? Yes it is, see for yourself." The Thief King said slyly as he moved aside and let Malik look it over to make sure it was real. Grinning, knowing it was real as he had checked it himself, he says, "So what will I get from this?"

Holding the headdress Malik grins calculating what was possible to get for such well-crafted one of a kind golden item, "You'll be set for a good while, even if this was split fifty-fifty we'd both get more than a thousand gold for this no matter how we cut this both of us will profit greatly." Putting the headdress back on the table Malik turned to the Thief King getting ready to set up the deal, "I have to say this is one of the best things you've brought in. So I won't charge you medical or three months of stay in return I get a sixty percent cut."

The Thief King considered it for a moment, "Make it four months and you got a deal Ishtar."

"Very well, four months I won't be unreasonable with a piece like this since I know just who to sell this to." Malik said holding a hand out to close the deal the Thief King shaking on it. He picked up the headdress marveling at the beauty of it before heading out of the room, "I think you know where your room is. Someone will be there shortly to treat your wounds."

Once he was gone the Thief King picked up his loot bag and headed to his room which was underground but very nicely furnished. He tossed the bag to the ground hearing many of the items inside shift around with a noisy crash. Ignoring it he flopped back onto the comfortable bed, kicking his flat shoes off, and snorted he didn't want some servant to treat him. As much as he enjoyed people fearing him he hated it when he had to sit around waiting for them to stop flinching every time he moved slightly while they were bandaging him. It took freaking forever for them to finish.

Getting an idea he smirked and pulled himself back up to a sitting position before pushing himself off his bed. He pulled his hood down no longer needing to hide his stark white hair, which along with Malik and Marik's light blond hair was equally strange and unusual. Then again pharaoh Atem's tri colored hair was far stranger but he got treated like he was a god. Meaning, he didn't get picked on when he was little like the Thief King had. His hair was far stranger but he didn't get treated like a freak this aggravated the Thief King to no ends.

Walking through the halls of the Ishtar home, which was pretty big two story home compared to what the low class had to live in, he got divulged in his own burning thoughts. The Thief King's home or what he considered his home was Kul Elna where he had been born. He was the only one that lived there after everyone had been killed due to the past pharaoh's negligence during a small war the land had been reclaimed shortly after but only he survived. For this he despised the pharaoh, past and current. He knew it was because the village was full of thieves, it was appropriately named the village of thieves, there was no fooling him with careful lies he refused to be fooled. The Ishtars may be bitter but he was loathing and downright hateful.

No one took too much mind as he navigated the home they had grown somewhat used to him but still stayed out of his way. This was good because the Thief King wasn't in the mood to deal with the help. He was surprised Malik was able to gather so many trustworthy people, most he figure had something against the pharaoh or they were just paid too well for them to care. There was also the threat of Marik coming after them, him as well at times when paid, he'd even heard Malik had a Millennium item the scepter that control minds but he had yet to see it. The Thief King also had an item it being the Millennium Ring that hung around his neck it was rather versatile magic item a treasure he kept for himself after finding it hidden in a lost temple.

Finally reaching the doorway of the room he quietly opened the door and peeked inside. He smirked deviously seeing the long black haired woman that was inside. She had her back turned to him unaware he was sneaking into the room. He smirked as he looked at her while she brushed her beautiful obsidian hair a slivery sheen shined on it as the moon's light was reflected off it. With his long legs he was behind her chair in only a few strides. She was truly a beauty, Malik's sister Ishizu that is with her long silky hair, slender attractive body, lovely face, dazzling deep blue eyes, she wasn't lacking in the chest either. The Thief King hadn't noticed her right away as he was adjusting to having a stable place to hide and he'd grown far too anti-social to consider women.

She'd caught his attention after coming around for a few months by then he was calmer in the home and trusting enough to not send people to the shadow realm for looking at him funny. She had come to his room to check if he needed anything. He asked why it mattered to her and that he could get anything if he needed something by telling the servants. Ishizu said that he was a guest and should be treated as such meaning his needs mattered. This caught him off guard and sparked his interest. Malik had asked him occasionally but more because it was part of the deal. He had at first spoken with her to see if she'd act the same to him again. Ishizu would always answer honestly and kindly. At times when he really pushed her buttons she'd appropriately get irate or full out yell at him. Never did she comment on his strange hair or noticeable triple scare over his left eye. This had furthered his interest and now after years he'd come to want her. She'd been more or less indifferent about his advances or though he was just bugging her but he wasn't about to give up.

He always got want he wanted and he going to have her.

Being tall he bent down a little and with in a quick fluid motion he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. This time around he was going to be more clear about what he wanted, "Hello there Ishizu." He purred chuckling slightly when she jumped at the sudden embrace, during which she dropped her brush back onto the table it had come from.

"What in the-Akefia!" The Thief King felt a pleasant sensation go through him when she uttered his name, "What in the world are you doing!?" She yelled looking at the arms that were now wrapped around her waist. Before he could even answer she saw this bloody little finger spoke once more, "You're hurt again aren't you?" She said in a motherly fashion. Ishizu shivered when she felt the fugitive nuzzle the center of her back.

"You're concerned, I'm touched." Akefia cooed but also sounded vaguely amused by the concern, he'd been through far worse and she was worried about small wounds? She must worry all the time about her brothers then. He found this to be amusing in his twisted sense of humor.

At this moment he let go of her and quickly stood in front of her with a devious smirk on his lips, "If your concerned then patch me up. Your servants take far too long at doing it."

Ishizu looked him over suspicious of his behavior, "If you stopped threatening and scaring them then they wouldn't be so fearful." She said standing up for the workers and sounding a little irate with his comment.

Akefia huffed amusedly at this, "It's hard when most already fear me, Ishizu." He stopped himself before making a comment on how pathetic their help was to avoid angering her further he wasn't here to tease her. This time that is. Now that he was in front of her Ishizu could really see the extent of his wounds and she immediately got up. Akefia blinked confusedly and watched her move to a chest that was in her room. Bewildered he followed her to the chest and waited to see what she was up to.

When she turned around he saw that she had a bunch of medical supplies, now he understood what she was up to. A toothy grin came onto his face, "I see you are going to patch me up." He said smoothly happy with getting his way. The Thief King didn't like it when the servants treated him but with Ishizu would be an exception because then she'd be close to him.

"Just sit down." Ishizu suggested tiredly not wanting to get the provoking Thief King the satisfaction of annoying her further. To her it was just another one of his games he played when he got bored and she sadly was one of his favorite toys. He'd come and annoy her to see how far he had to push her till she broke her cool and started yelling. Ishizu didn't like being angry it made her feel ugly inside, it wasn't to say she kept inside and let it fester. She believed in letting out when it was appropriate and snapping because the Thief King was acting like a nuisance wasn't one of those times.

"Fine," Akefia answered simply as he walked over to a wall. A red blush came over to Ishizu when he started to remove his red rob and tan under cloak and tossed it onto the floor. Despite the cuts here and there it was still easy to see his graciously muscular body. He didn't seem to be that hairy either making it more appealing. She jumped slightly when he caught her staring her blush deepened when his grin turned devious.

The man chuckled in an amused fashion, "Are you coming over or not?" The King of Thieves asked slyly knowing full well why she had stalled. He tilted his head slightly and places his hands on his hips waiting for her, leaving a wonderful view of his torso. Ishizu reddened again, was he showing off to her!? She shook it off she wasn't going to let the jerk get to her. Ishizu started walking over to him and while she did he sat down on his robe.

This didn't matter and she kneeled down next to him, assuming that the wound on his leg was making standing harder for him. Knowing he was a thief and his leg being wounded was a bad thing she started by cleaning the wound, she noticed a small cut on one of his toes but decided to leave it for later. The method to clean the wound caused a sharp stinging sensation causing Ishizu to be surprised that Akefia hardly reacted to it. She guessed he was used to it. Wrapping it up she moved to the next serious wound which was on his arm. Ishizu told him to hold it out so she could get to it better so he propped it on his knee. Ishizu cleaned the wound again getting no reaction from the wounded thief she then cleaned up the blood that was around the wound. She could help but blush about feeling his muscular arm through the rag. Quickly she subdued it when she caught Akefia smirking out of the corner of her blue eyes. He seemed disappointed by this but she moved on.

After that she looked to the slight deep looking cut on his face she saw the trail of dried blood, and a little fresh blood, from the wound to half way down his neck. Carefully she leaned over him she gently whipped the dried blood off him letting it stain the already red rag. Akefia's expression softened ever so slightly and he watched her calmly feeling soothed by the care he was receiving. Feeling the rag was getting to dry she got up and went to a bowl of water that was left on her night stand in case she got thirsty at night and dipped it in the brown bowl. The waters color began to get tinged with a slight red, Ishizu would just have it changed later.

Silently she went back to her patient and finished cleaning the blood off his face. Seeing some of it on the tips of his white locks of hair that framed his face she used to rag to start getting it off. It was such a pure color it was odd to be on such a hateful man but in the beginning before everything he cared for and his whole village slaughter he might have been more innocent then he was now. She flinched when he suddenly grabbed her arm, not roughly he merely took hold. Looking at his face he seemed puzzled by what she was doing his dull purple eyes searched her over trying to find a reason but found none causing his brows to furrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked his gruff voice was softer than per usual a genuine tone of confusion ran through it.

"I'm cleaning the blood out of your hair," Ishizu answered in a gentle tone trying to put him at ease. He still didn't release her hand and questioned her further.

"Why?" Akefia knew what she was doing he just didn't understand why.

"Because such a unique trait shouldn't be tarnished in blood, now, please let me finish." Ishizu explained softly and sincerely. She'd never seen hair like his before it surprised her the first time she saw it. He got irate when he caught her looking at it in such surprise. Judging by his initial reaction Ishizu guessed others hadn't been so kind because of his hair color. Ishizu found such hate toward people because of hair, eye or skin color to be one of the most foolish kinds of hate, yet so many paid for being different. Well those who weren't fortunate to be of high standing such as the pharaoh. For the Thief King before her Ishizu thought it was a suiting color it reminded her he might have not always been that way. If only it reminded him that things hadn't always been the way things were now. Sadly she felt it only reminded him of painful memories of being bullied or how he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"There," She said when she got what looked to be the last of the blood out of his hair. Turning back to the cut on the face she got a bandage and put it on his face. Ishizu let out a confused hum when she felt something touch her back her confusion turned to flat out surprise when the Thief King pulled her close. Startled she didn't know what happened until she blinked to clear her vision. An intense blush when she realized she was pressed up against the Thief King's chest.

Ishizu shifted in his hold to get into a more comfortable position since judging by his grip he wasn't going to let her stand back up just yet. She didn't feel threatened by this just embarrassed by the closeness between them, so very close. Ishizu knew if he was going to do something to threaten her life he had plenty of chances to do it as they had been alone in the room for a while now. She lifted her head in order to look at him. She blushed deeper when he took it as a chance to nuzzle the side of her face. As much as she tried to hide it Ishizu couldn't make the blush go away.

The King of Thieves skin was dry and slightly rough from his difficult life but it wasn't so bad that it repelled her. By now she could tell what exactly he was up to. It was a bit of a surprise to her to be honest but she didn't mind the idea of it either. Ishizu face turned a bright shade of red when he muttered her name into her neck. Relaxing slightly in his hold she says, "I thought you wanted your wounds treated…"

"Eh, later," Akefia purred as he wrapped one of his legs over hers enjoying the warmth that he felt coming from her. He shifted the position of his hands to hold her better one below her shoulder blade the other at the collar of her dress. Akefia was glad he had stopped bleeding shortly after he arrived at the Ishtars or it would have made this moment a little odd. What he was really happy with was that Ishizu wasn't rejecting his embracing or fighting him. For more than just his own personal reason but also if Ishizu took this the wrong way he'd end up being an enemy of the Ishtar family. He was sure that Marik would be more than happy to fight him and Akefia got the feeling he'd be troublesome to deal with.

Regardless of his past thought she had not fought him and the she was lying still against him. She had relaxed to a resting position shortly after he'd answered her about him wanting treatment. The Thief King wasn't too fussed about his wounds more so since she'd treated the worst of them. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with her lying against him.

His fingers trailed along the collar of her dress that wrapped around her shoulders. Her skin was much softer than his. Ishizu lives a much easier life than he does so she was able to keep it soft. He loved the feel of her soft skin it was smooth and warm to the touch. With their faces so near to each other he could pick up her scent it was like a soft scented flower. He couldn't place which as he never cared about plants unless they were edible. Akefia liked her scent though it was calming and pleasant.

Ishizu had never blushed this long before, she'd never felt this way about a man before either. She'd always focused on taking care of her family. When Akefia started to stay with them from time to time she wasn't sure what to think of it. She knew he was dangerous but it made her curious but she didn't seek him out though. No, Ishizu treated him like a guest and tended to his needs. It was odd when he started to seek her even if it was just mostly to bug and tease her. Ishizu put up with it though and kept polite towards him much as she could. Akefia persisted with seeking her out leaving her to wonder why he was acting this way. At times she suspected he was making advances to her but she found it to not be a likely possibility. Now here he was holding her in a warm embrace that made her heart flutter she never thought he could be so gentle.

Remembering what she had been doing before Ishizu pulled herself up Akefia still holding her close so she looked at him face to face. His pale purple eyes expressed slight confusion towards her sudden action and a loving longing. Ishizu bent her head forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek telling him that she accepted his feelings and was willing to return them. She'd always thought he was an attractive roughish character and seeing this gentle side that no one else had seen before was causing her to fall for him.

"Let me finish mending your wounds." Ishizu requested, she suppressed a giggle that tried to escape when she saw how stunned he looked and the slight blush he had. Clearly he hadn't expected that kiss. She thought it was cute when he tried to play it off and looked away, still blushing a little much to his clear digression. He did; however, let go and she smiled getting back to treating his wounds, "Thank you." Akefia didn't give a proper response but did let out an acknowledging grunt.

The two went silent as Ishizu systematically patched Akefia's wounds up finishing with the one on his chin. She placed the bandage softly on his wound and smiled lovingly to him feeling the warm emotion well up inside her chest. Akefia stroked the back of her head feeling her silky soft hair under his fingers and she stroked the side of his face with her thin fingers. An unsaid feeling went between them and they both knew they wanted the same thing. In sync they both kissed gently trying it out it was a simple kiss lasting no more than a moment.

Akefia licked his lips, instantly deciding he liked it and wanted more. He pulled Ishizu back in for a more passionate truer almost hungry kiss. Ishizu hummed enjoying the fervent kiss the King of Thieves was giving her she pulled herself further to better return the favor. She could feel a purr rising from him and he grew more excited and picked up the pace of the kiss. There was no proper way to describe the feeling that was caused by the kiss but it was a fiery burning one. Yet it didn't burn them it was warm to the two of them bringing them in for more, encouraging them further till the two of them had to stop.

Panting slightly they both looked each other in the eyes trying to guess how the other felt about the previous moment. Ishizu could see no regret in Akefia's eyes but he hardly ever regretted something he did, even if he should. Ishizu's deep blue eyes hid nothing from him and shined with a breathless awe and had held no negative emotion. The Thief King grinned pleased he'd gotten what he wanted he had Ishizu now. Once Malik sold that headdress the deal would go through and he could kick back for once. Well, maybe he'd steal a little here and there to keep his skills up but whatever.

"Is this why you bugged and teased me all the time?" Ishizu asked pulling Akefia from his thoughts. He looked at her she had her head resting against his bandaged chest. He grinned liking her cuddling up against him.

"Isn't it normal for guys to tease girls they like?" He asked in response with a mischievous grin getting Ishizu to laugh for a moment.

"That's what little boys do. You're far too old to be doing that." She replied sounding playful with her words. Pulling back from his arms she stood up and saw an annoyed expression in response to her words come to his face.

"I'm only a year older than you Ishizu." Akefia retorted in a matter-of-fact way as he got to his feet. His annoyance only lasted so long and he smirked her making her quirk a brow, "Say, Ishizu," He started slowly making Ishizu a little unsure of how to feel about the situation. The Thief King suddenly grabbed her holding her up close to him, "how about I stay here tonight, hmm?" He purred alluringly his sly smirk making Ishizu blush once more.

"A-Akefia!" She squeaked in surprised eyes wide and her blush very obvious. That would be much too fast for her she hadn't even though about doing that yet. How could even suggest that yet!?

He stroked her jaw line with a single finger as he look over her lovely face, "Relax, I just mean sleeping in the same bed." Ishizu calmed a bit and her blush faded slightly. It was embarrassing she jumped straight to that. "That love," Akefia purred and he pulled his face closer, "that'll wait until later." He said in a soft seductive tone brining Ishizu's blush back full force. The King of Thieves nipped playfully at her earlobe before kissing the end of her jaw bone. He pulled back his head to look at her he chuckled, "So?" He asked prompting her to respond to her request.

Ishizu looked off to the side thinking it over, other than her brother; when he was little, she'd never shared her bed with another man. She felt no harm could come of it if she kept him to his word but at the same time she was unsure. Ishizu let out an unsure murmur as Akefia nuzzled her neck trying to reassure her.

"I'll behave," He purred getting a soft smile from Ishizu.

She sighed slightly, "I'll give you one chance." Ishizu answered as she stroked her fingers through Akefia's choppy white hair. If he did try and push this further he wouldn't get another for a long time. So she left him with a chance but also gave him a gentle warning.

"I'll take it." Akefia decided normally before lifting her up with ease, making her squeak in surprise which he found rather cute. Turning around he walked a few steps to her big soft bed and laid her down in it. While she was getting under the covers Akefia went around to the other side of the bed lifted the light purple blanket and slid up next to her.

Ishizu sighed happily as he wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Good night, Akefia." She said softly as she snuggled against him closing her eyes.

"Night," The King of Thieves replied simply. She fell asleep a while before he did, being a thief his body was used to staying up long into the night but tonight he wanted to go to sleep early. He nuzzled her as she slept silently breathing in her soft scent causing him to let out a relaxed hum. Akefia blinked when Ishizu rolled over in her sleep and cuddled up against him. The Thief King smiled for the first time in a long while and held her close.

xXx

The next morning Malik Ishtar went to wake his sister who was oddly over sleeping. He suspected that she had stayed up all night working on something. What it could have been could be anything to stitching something to working on a sculpture she did in her spare time. Opening the door he poked his head in to make sure she was asleep. His eyes went wide when he saw a male form with white hair in the bed. Jaw a gape he walked into the room to stunned to say anything. He narrowed his eyes, his protective brother nature kicking in and he marched up to the bed.

Grabbing Akefia's shoulder he shook it angrily, "Wake you fool!" He hissed venomously.

Instantly the Thief King woke up and snapped his attention to Malik. The action was fast enough that Malik was startled into letting go of his shoulder and jumping back a little. Akefia growled irately, "Why the fuck did you wake me up?"

"Because you in bed with my sister! That's why!" Malik growled back angrily glaring poisoned tipped daggers at him.

Annoyance turned to realization and the Thief King looked over at sleeping Ishizu and smirked he shifted slowly to a sitting position as to not wake her up, "Relax blondy, we didn't do anything last night." Akefia conveniently left out the part about kissing Ishizu deciding to let him find out later. "I thought someone perceptive as you would have noticed my advances to her." He remarked in a mocking fashion with a toothy grin.

"I'm not your babysitter I don't keep an eye on you twenty four seven." Malik retorted still sounding just as angry. Hearing Ishizu murmur in her sleep both the males looked to her much to their relief she stayed asleep.

"If you don't stop yammering on you'll wake her up!" Akefia hissed quietly to Malik.

The head of the Rare Hunters shot him a warning glare that was simply returned with a glare of Akefia's own, "I'll leave to let her rest." He commented making sure he let Akefia know it was because of her not his warning. He turned and headed for the door, "You'd better treat her right, Thief King." Malik warned sounding very serious before he shut the door quietly muttering, "This is what I get for helping a fugitive." Before he shut ting the door.

The King of Thieves huffed bluntly before looking back at Ishizu and smirking softly while stroking her obsidian hair. She's even beautiful asleep and now she's mine, he thought to himself as he settled back down into the bed not feeling like getting up just yet. He perked when Ishizu yawned and blinked her deep blue eyes as she woke up. Seeing him she smiled and nestled against him.

"Good morning, what was with all the noise?" She murmured with her eyes closed.

"Your brother caught me here and complained about helping a fugitive." Akefia responded plainly leaving out the bit about what her brother suspected. There was no need to ruin the moment further.

Ishizu snickered she suspected her brother would find out but not so soon still he hadn't completely blown a gasket so it wasn't so bad. She rested her head just below Akefia's chin, "Mmm, well I'm glad he helped that fugitive." Ishizu said giving him a kiss on the neck. She felt a chuckle rumble in the back of his neck.

"As am I love." The King of Thieves purred as he held her with one arm holding her against him. He looked up at the canopy that hovered above her bed held up by the four tall bed posts, "Let's stay in bed for a bit longer, shall we?" Akefia asked slyly as gave her a grin. His grin widened as Ishizu propped herself up on her hands and looked down at him lovingly. She kissed him as he held the side of her face, he broke the kiss smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**lol am I the only one that thought Malik sounded like a mafia boss in this? XD**

**anyway please favorite and review!**


End file.
